


When you feel my touch, just breathe

by DamnSawyer



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Begging, F/F, Handcuffs, Smut, bite kink? idk maybe, it's basically sanvers fucking, up against the wall - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-24 22:21:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21106940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamnSawyer/pseuds/DamnSawyer
Summary: Part One | Tonight, maybe tonight she might enjoy being at Maggie’s mercy.Part | She knows exactly what's coming and Alex's smile against her shoulder confirms what she already knows.This time Maggie will be the one begging.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written anything in a very long time, so maybe some words/sentences might sound weird.  
aso please don't mind me and my weird habit to place commas where they don't belong.
> 
> this is un-betaed. all mistakes belong to me, if you find them you can keep them lol 
> 
> anyways, sanvers is endgame!

_It’s gonna be late, don’t wait up for me._

And of course, when Maggie comes home, Alex already has dozed off; not her best idea when Maggie’s fingers aches to touch her, feel her. Putting the badge on the nightstand, she gets on the bed, dipping it lightly.

Alex snarls as strong hands pin her down, fighting a war of dominance and Alex struggles to flip Maggie over. Soft lips captures hers, and she has lost the war, but she doesn’t mind losing. 

Tonight, maybe tonight she might enjoy being at Maggie’s mercy.

A sharp moan escapes her lips as a knee is making its way between her thighs, and teeth start nibbling her earlobe. Alex strains but only hears a deep chuckle sound as a return; she gasps when Maggie’s knee rubs against her center.

"Please," she whispers huskily.  
  
"Patience, Danvers, patience," Maggie replies, her hands move from Alex’s wrists to her bra, tracing the edge, making her wiggle a bit under her.

Alex tugs and realizes her hands weren’t just pinned, they’re tied; no, not tied but handcuffed to the bed frame. "You cuffed me to the fucking bed."  
  
"Mhm."  
  
Alex bites her lips, her heart’s beating just a little bit faster when she feels Maggie’s fingernails scratch over her nipples. "_Fuck_…"

Soft kisses are placed behind Alex’s ear, traveling down her jawbone, her neck, and lower. She involuntarily bucks at the small nips along the waist of her shorts and moans when they’re removed slowly.

When Maggie straddles her, she tries to take advantage of the situation, kneeing her in her ass. Maggie’s hands land on either side of her and she whispers a little more harshly, "Patience." She tugs a nipple with her teeth and growls, "Don’t make me tie your feet up, too."

And Alex arches as Maggie’s fingers move down her body from her face, tracing down her cheeks, neck and over her hardened nipples. She sighs softy and gives her wife a challenging look when she bites her bottom lip and pinches one softly. Her fingers dance down her stomach and Alex whimpers, "Don’t stop, Maggie."

Her fingers slide down and press against her wet heat, disappearing to rub against her clit, as her tongue invades her mouth; and Alex, as frustrated as she is, bites her lips and she could feel her own pulse pound between her legs

"Patience," Maggie repeats, and she feels her wife shiver underneath her, kissing her pulse point, as she dips her fingers into her wet and heated body. She’s teasing her, nipping on her neck, feeling her body reacting to her slow, but deep trusts.

Then, without a reason or warning, Maggie stops and withdraws.

Alex closes her eyes now, "Damn you, Sawyer" and Maggie bites her nipple hard and a frustrated "_Shit_" leaves her lips.

"Is that what you want, Danvers?" She bites again, and Alex grunts. "You want it rough, don’t you?" She kisses her hard, pushing her bra up and out of the way; sucking hard, leaving slight marks behind, she lavishes attention on her nipples. She makes a show of flicking her tongue over a hard tip, while Alex’s watches, helpless, shaking and wet. Maggie pauses for a moment, looking into her eyes and smiles.

"You’re beautiful."  
  
Breathless, her eyes dip in a gesture, "I want to see you, Maggie." She’s still wearing her working clothes, and when she hesitates, Alex whispers, "Please."

She opens the buttons of her shirt and slides it over her shoulders, revealing Alex’s favorite black, lace bra with a shy smile. When Alex doesn’t react, she looks up, locking eyes with the woman on the bed.

"You’re beautiful," breathes Alex. "You’re absolutely beautiful." She nods with her chin. "More. Can I see more?"

Chuckling, Maggie slides down her black jeans, revealing the matching pair of panties. The detective feels Alex’s eyes traveling over her body, and in spite of the darkness she knows the director can see how turned on she is. As their eyes meet, Alex blushes furiously, biting her lip. 

"Oh God, when you let me go, woman…" Her voice trails off and Maggie just chuckles.

She leans over her, kisses her softy. "You assume, my love, that I’m going to let you go." Her fingers slid against her wetness again, and Alex gasps. 

"Oh my, you’re so much wetter than before. What’s got you so worked up?" Her fingers enter her slowly but oh so easily and Alex pulls against the cuffs to get more friction.

"Y-you," Alex shutters.  
  
"M-me?" Maggie laughs, her fingers tease Alex closer and closer to the peak. 

"Maggie, I’m so fucking close," she gasps, her hips moving in time with the detective’s fingers. Nerves are on fire, liquid heat running through her body, and she can’t hold out much longer.

The problem? She knows Maggie can, and she’s just praying she doesn’t.

Once again she removes her fingers to slide down the director’s body. When her tongue slides against her, touching her for the first time, both moan together. And when Alex spreads her legs wider, Maggie pushes her tongue into her.

Alex pulls hard against her restrains, and arches her hips into Maggie, grinding and moaning. The smaller woman welcomes her enthusiasm with two fingers buried deep inside her in a single trust.

"Fuck yes," Alex gasps loudly; she gets wetter, more turned on. "Harder. Maggie, please."

Granting her wish, Maggie pushes harder and sucks just as hard on her clit, and when Alex’s legs begin to shake, she gasps, breathless, "Just like that. Please don’t stop that."

And Maggie didn’t plan to stop any time; she’s enjoying the fast that she’s the only one who can turn the big bad director Danvers into a moaning, breathless mess.

Flicking her tongue quickly over her clit, she curls her fingers inside her and makes a _come here_ motion; a move that makes Alex arch and shiver hard.

"FUCK SAWYER!"

And when she comes, hard, her body’s shivering, moaning Maggie’s name. Maggie’s fingers are sucked hard inside her and her body clamps down on her. Maggie kisses her softly as her wife comes down off her climax, and her body relaxes. Moving her way up Alex’s body, she smiles as she releases her hands.

"How do you feel?" She asks softly, kissing the insides of her slightly bruised wrists.

With a smirk, Alex presses Maggie to the bed. "You’re about to see for yourself."


	2. I'll kiss your back, just breathe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She knows exactly what's coming and Alex's smile against her shoulder confirms what she already knows. 
> 
> This time Maggie will be the one begging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, it's unbeta'd, all mistakes are mine.

I'll kiss your back, just breathe

_Soft, sweet, gentle._

Three simple words to describe their lovemaking; soft touches, sweet kisses, gentle fingers.

But this time, oh this time it’s not soft.

There’s nothing soft about how Alex is looking at Maggie, the way they are kissing, hard, passionate, or what’s going through both their minds.

"Take this off," Alex whispers, breathless, pulling away from the heated kiss.

She tugs at Maggie’s shirt, a small smile on her lips. "Just a minute, Danvers." The smaller woman reaches down and peels the fabric off as she feels Alex’s hand on her flat stomach, fingernails scraping over her hard abs.

"Danvers," she takes a sharp breath in, hissing. "Your hands are cold."

Fingertips are tracing her muscles, making her shiver. "Mhmm," Alex mumbles against her throat. "You are so hot, Maggie."

Maggie reaches down and undoes the first few buttons of her girlfriend’s black button up shirt, while Alex scatters kisses over the soft skin, over her chest, her shoulders. "Eager, aren’t we?," she chuckles lightly, and seconds later she feels her tongue flicking along her delicate collarbone.

She shakes her head as she feels her girlfriend’s arms sneaking around her body, grabbing her ass to pull her hard against herself. "Damn, Danvers."

"You taste good, so good, baby," Alex moans, softly, placing open mouth kisses along her neck.

Maggie finally gets all the buttons unfastened and shoves the shirt off Alex’s shoulders, letting it fall at her feet and she takes this chance to grab a breast, brushing her thumb over an already hardening nipple. Her girlfriend’s reactions does things to the detective, especially when a throaty "_Pinch_" leaves her lips.

With a sly smile, she looks into her eyes, whispering, "Tell me when to stop."  
  
Her fingers close around that nipple, and Alex’s eyes close slowly, taking in the touch. "Harder… Harder… Jesus, just like that." Maggie rolls it between her fingers, watching her lips move wordlessly. "_Fuck, yes_."

Without reservation, she dips her tongue into her mouth, and Alex moans, too caught up to even kiss her back. Her hands quickly rid her of the rest of her clothes as Maggie tries to distract her with her fingertips and lips on her face, her neck and her jaw. Her hands guide her shoulder back against the wall, her thigh pinning her there. When her lips make a trail down her chest to a nipple, Maggie presses her head against the wall, panting. "Damn, now you got me."

With a wicked smile Alex makes a show of flicking her tongue over her stiffen nipple, "Mmm I do."

Her tongue, pointed and deliberate, makes circles around that same nipple, and when her teeth close around it gently and tug, Maggie buries her hand in Alex's hair with a groan.

She arches hard against her lover, reaching for the button of her jeans, before she stops her. "No." She looks down at her girlfriend, eyes twinkling a bit. "Not yet."

"What?"

She's completely confused now. "Babe?" She reaches up, brushing her hair out of her face, making it easier for her to look her in the eyes. "Why?"  
  
"Because," she whispers, turning her girlfriend around to face the wall, "I'm in charge this time." She kisses the back of her neck, leaving her completely breathless, before whispering, "And I want you this way."  
  
Maggie presses her forehead to the wall, eyes closed. "Oh fuck," she groans.

She knows exactly what's coming and Alex's smile against her shoulder confirms what she already knows.

This time Maggie will be the one begging.

Firmly grabbing her hips, Alex's moans in her ear. "I've wanted to do this to you for as long as I can remember."

Shivering, Maggie nods.

"And now," Alex presses her hips against hers, feeling her girlfriend tremble beneath her. "I'm going to have you just like I want you."  
  
They’ve been dating for a while now, but normally it is Maggie who initiate the first kiss, the first touch, but not this time. Alex’s new found confidence is a huge turn on for Maggie, and she wonders for how long she had it in her, or why she never noticed it. She opens her mouth to make her thoughts heard, but when she hears a low growl in her eyes, she doesn’t really care for the answers anymore.

“I’m going to fuck you and you’re going to love it.”

Palms and cheek pressed to the wall, she can only moan when she feels her girlfriends slender fingers brush against the wettest part of her. And when they slip easily in, her knees almost buckle.

In and out, with deadly precision, she strokes the fire inside her and gets her ready for everything else she’s going to do to her. Alex leaves soft kisses and not so soft bites on the back of her neck making her girlfriend shiver.

Vaguely she can feel Alex’s bare thigh against the back of hers, but it’s not until her nipples press against her back that Maggie realizes that her girlfriend is naked behind her now. With one hand she grabs her hips and pulls her away from the wall, bending her at the waist until she’s in the position she wants her in.

One of her hands holds one of hers against the wall as the other brushes firmly down her arched spine. Maggie looks back at her and watches her bite her bottom lip, her eyes capturing her hand massaging the curve of her hip. “How much do you want me?”

Panting, Maggie grabs one of Alex’s hand, guiding it between her legs, feeling the heat radiating from her body. “That much,” she moans, feeling fingers on her clit. Their fingers circle her clit together and Maggie gaps. “Do you feel what you do to me?” She feels Alex’s slight nod on her shoulder. “Then do something about it.”

After the slightest adjustment of her hips, Alex slide into her with a groan. “You are so fucking sexy,” Alex groans next to her ear, hot breath on her neck. She pauses for a second to let her girlfriend’s body get used to her fingers.

It feels like every nerve in Maggie’s body is turned on and awake; she feels her girlfriend everywhere, not just behind her. To signal her that she’s ready, Maggie presses against the wall just a bit and then back against her. Alex gasps, leaning closer to her, as she sets a slow and steady rhythm. Needing the extra support, Maggie presses both hands against the wall. “Alex, please.”

Looking back at her girlfriend, she locks her eyes with her; her eyes dark, full with passion. “Fuck me, Danvers,” and when she grabs a fistful of her hair, Maggie shivers. “Yes.”

It’s almost a fight, this pushing and pulling against each other; Alex’s back arches and Maggie’s bows. She’s dropping her head forward, but Alex pulls it back. “Take me, Alex.”

When she’s not growling in her girlfriend’s ear, she’s biting her neck and shoulders. And when her hands are not on Maggie’s hips, guiding her forward and back against her, they’re in her soft, long hair, or pinching her nipples.

The air is hot, filled with moans, groans; both feeling how much the other one is turned on. Maggie feels Alex’s heated body flushed against hers. “Are you gonna come for me?”

Maggie reaches back with one hand, burying it in Alex’s hair, pulling her head closer to hears. “Yes, don’t stop. Just like that, baby.” She closes her eyes, taking in the feeling of rough touches. “Oh my God.”  
  
Her girlfriend’s voice is close to her ear, as she reaches around to stroke her clit with her thumb. “You’re so fucking wet, Maggie,” she whispers breathlessly. “So wet and hot for me, and so fucking sexy. I didn’t want you to give it to me. I wanted to take it. But now,” Alex stops, biting her neck hard, making Maggie whimper before adding, “I want you to beg.”

The sound of their bodies only feeds the fire that’s about to erupt inside both of them, and Alex holds herself off just long enough to make her ask for it. “Please, babe, please.”

She grits her teeth almost angrily, “Please what? What do you want, baby?”

Knowing she’s almost there, Alex reads the body of her lover perfectly and begins to stroke hard and deep, making her almost cry out. “Danvers, let me come.”

Not satisfied, she asks, “What did you say?” Her thumb speeds up on her clit and she knows, feels that her girlfriend is just seconds away.

“Plea-“ She beings and stops, gasping for air, her knees are shaking. She is close and Alex, Alex knows her so well, knows what she needs and wants. “Please let me come, “ she pants, looking back at her.  
  
Her lips crushes hers, as she plunges into her. When she moves again, it’s in a short rocking motion meant to prolong the orgasm. When their lips part, Maggie looks at her; a groan slips out of Alex’s mouth and her arms wrap around her waist, holding her close.

With her palms still against the wall, Maggie presses the top of her head between them and closes her eyes slowly, as the orgasm radiates through her. “Fuck, Danvers.” She can feel her lovers head between her shoulders, her lips tracing her shoulder blades softy, over and over, as Maggie trembles with the aftershocks. “God.”

Alex moans deep, and then smirks. “Mmm, yes?”

Maggie can’t stop the exhausted chuckle coming over her lips. “Thank you.”

“Mmm no, thank you,” she laughs lightly, placing a soft kiss on her neck.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come find me @leighftlima on twitter :)

**Author's Note:**

> so you made it to the end, congrats :) hope it wasn't a bad read ;)
> 
> come find me on twitter if you want @leighftlima


End file.
